


i wanna be more than just a homie

by sujimin



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, idk what to tag, jaehyun is a panicked gay, just two bros trying to make it, mark attempts to flirt, mark lee is a confident gay, rensung if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujimin/pseuds/sujimin
Summary: mark flirts at this best bro jaehyun at every possible chance that he gets, hoping that jaehyun gets the signal that he likes him and that he wants to date him. the only catch is that jaehyun panics every time mark uses a corny pickup line on him. good thing that johnny and yuta volunteered to help mark to present the cheesiest confession ever through writing a poem.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	i wanna be more than just a homie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoamingSignals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoamingSignals/gifts).



> yes, i am writing other ships besides lumark  
> i am writing this at 5am, when will i ever write something on normal hours?  
> i was listening to one and only by cuco when i heard the lyrics so, there's where i got the title from!  
> also hello rome, i am the jaemark anon hshshshs >_< i have decided to gift you this i am sorry if my writing is off i just wanted to give you something
> 
> also disclaimer: this is not proof-read so i'm sorry if there's some errors!

"Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what are the chances that Jaehyun would actually understand what I'm saying through a poem? He doesn't even react to my pickup lines for him!" Mark asked for the nth time to his friends, Johnny, Yuta, and Donghyuck.

The two sighed, "This will be better than you torturing Jaehyun to listen to your lines! This is also an intervention from you continuing to do it, please don't search for lines anymore and just start writing a poem for him." Yuta agreed with what Johnny had said.

Mark knows that his pickup lines are awful, hell, the line that he used when he met Jaehyun was so overused that he was sure Jaehyun laughed at him out of pity. Who even uses "Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?" anymore? He was on the verge of using the line, "I'm bad in English, but I can tell that I love you." when Johnny closed the tab and dragged him and Donghyuck to his and Yuta's dorm. 

"Mark, what are you thinking? Did you think that would work? We all know that you were born and raised in Canada, you're even correcting me every time I get something wrong in English!" Donghyuck put a hand on his forehead. 

Mark shrugged. It's not like Jaehyun would notice, he would just laugh and ask him how many lines does he have memorized on his mind. Just like every time Mark tries to confess to him about his feelings.

Mark was about to finish writing his poem when his brother, Jisung, texted him.

* * *

**my cute cub:**

mark my bro

chenle has been pestering me about when will u confess to his brother alr

jaehyun has been crying about how cute u are in his hoodie to us

pls help us

**brother lion:**

what

why is jaehyun crying

anyways i'm trying, i'm writing a poem for him

confessing is hard, how'd u do that to renjun

**my cute cub:**

u got to remember that the outcome is the important one

in the end, i got a bf so :p

**brother lion:**

damn i gotta take notes from you from now on

my baby is growing up so fast :''')

love u

**my cute cub:**

u can do it

love u too

* * *

"Looks like you got the brother's approval, Chenle's really pushing Jaehyun to you, now." Yuta encouraged Mark.

Mark was about to ask when Donghyuck interrupted him, "Not at how Jisung got a boyfriend before you. You should really ask him how he did that."

Mark pouted, "Hey, I'm trying! Also, I asked him how he did it, but he just told me the outcome is the important one." he rolled his eyes. The three laughed and agreed on what Jisung had said.

"Anyways, how about this for a title? To commemorate our first meeting, I guess." Mark passed his notebook to his friends.

He wrote 'can i call you my own, call you my baby?' as the title for his poem. When he got approval for his poem, he set a day on when he was going to give the poem for Jaehyun. As he was about to leave, his friends gave him encouragement one last time before he got back to his dorm. He told himself that he can do it, and that even if he gets rejected, everything would still be alright between him and Jaehyun, and that everything would proceed like it was just a normal day between them.

* * *

Jaehyun hadn't even thought of confessing to Mark when Doyoung and Sicheng told him to put his big boy pants on and stop panicking whenever Mark is attempting to flirt with him.

"Don't you think you deserve the whole world, Jaehyun? Why don't you confess to Mark already?" Doyoung asked him when he was about to drink. It was a good thing that he hadn't started drinking because if he had asked when the water had already filled his insides, he would've been choking here and there.

It was a casual Saturday night for the best friends. Saturday was always a day-off for the best friends from university, and it was always held at Doyoung and Sicheng's dorm. Even though they had boyfriends already, they still kept their tradition going, in which Jaehyun was very thankful for.

"Chenle even started complaining about your pining to me, which is a shocker, since it's your brother we're talking about!" Sicheng looked at him and shook his head.

Jaehyun sighed, "I guess he got tired of me crying about how cute Mark is to him and Jisung yesterday. I just don't know how to stop panicking every time he pulls a stupid pickup line! Even though he sometimes gives me the corniest shit, my heart betrays me and I just smile at him." he put his head on a pillow.

Doyoung and Sicheng hugged him and told him they were going to help him confess, no matter how long would it take and how cheesy he wanted it to be.

That's how he ended up texting Mark to meet him at dismissal time, on a Monday morning. Jaehyun didn't know where he got the confidence, but he knows for sure that it's from the lack of sleep and lack of coffee that he had taken.

Jaehyun can't even focus on his classes, he just kept on rehearsing the lines that the two gave him last Saturday. He was also thinking about how Mark also texted that he had something to tell him too, as well as the wink that Mark had given him on the text. It wasn't even the emoji, it was a typed wink, which makes him swoon. Yes, he liked everything that Mark does, even the bare minimum ones.

Time flew by and before he knew it, it was already the time that he would meet up Mark. He was giving himself a pep talk while walking towards the field where he and Mark decided that they would meet. He told himself that the whole universe, aka Chenle, Doyoung, and Sicheng, were depending on him on his confession. If he confesses today, then he would save the whole universe from his endless pining. 

When he got to the field, he saw that Mark had arrived earlier than him. Mark saw him and motioned for him to come towards where he was. 

Mark smiled at him and told him, "Well, you're the first one to text that you had something to say so you go first."

Jaehyun's brain short-circuited last minute. Whatever he had practiced flew out of his mind that the only thing he could tell Mark is, "I want to be more than just a homie to you, Mark," when he saw Mark look at him confusedly, he chuckled nervously and continued, "I mean, I've liked you for quite some time now, and I was wondering if you feel the same?"

Mark laughed at him, amazed. Now, Jaehyun was the confused one. Mark began to talk when he stopped laughing, "Man, my friends encouraged me to write a cheesy ass poem to confess my feelings for you, and yet your confession tops mine. I want to be more than just a homie to you too, Jaehyun. I want us to be homiesexuals for each other." Mark beamed at him.

Jaehyun scratched the back of his neck, "I mean, I was rehearsing what I had practiced with Doyoung and Sicheng, but my brain short-circuited when I saw you, so. My friends also encouraged me to confess to you in a cheesy way. Hell, they were suggesting for me to go all Patrick Verona on you and sing Can't Take My Eyes Off You on an open field! But I knew that you didn't want to be overwhelmed, especially in an open field, so I stopped them from suggesting it."

"It's a shame that they didn't push you into doing that, I would love a Patrick Verona in my life, especially if it's going to be you. But, I won't let you beat me this time!" Mark gave Jaehyun his poem and asked him, "Jung Jaehyun, would you go out on a date with me?"

Jaehyun pecked his cheek and smiled at him, "Why of course, Mark Lee. I would go on a date with you in a non-homie way."

Mark laughed at him and hugged him. They walked out of the university, holding each other's hands, and possibly, having each other's hearts, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this far <33  
> also, i will be leaving cuco's song here, the one that inspired me for making this whole story  
> [song rec](https://open.spotify.com/track/6qiivlwgnkjFnWbY9fbFOW?si=u0ZvliNJT6ylJpyHOlorLQ)  
> i hope ure staying hydrated, stay safe and always wash your hands! <3 also stream kick it


End file.
